Much Ado About Nothing
by Kikyo-the-Walnut
Summary: Like it says... much ado about nothing. I honestly do not know what to say.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… if I did everyone would rebel against me for making Sesshomaru tap dance in a bunny outfit.

Commence.

'

'

'

Inuyasha and company were enjoying a picnic on the river. It was a very nice, cool blue river and Kagome was having fun putting her feet in. To fulfill the bit about being _on_ the river, they were in a canoe that Miroku had obtained under suspicious circumstances.

Sango was absently running her toes through the stream, and giggling every time she hit a pebble. Her Hiraikotsu was sitting on the bank, looking exactly how a boomerang should look: bendy and curvy and beige.

Shippou was at the end of the canoe, trying to get close enough to touch Inuyasha's ears. It was precarious, however, and culminated in Shippou getting pitched off the boat into the stream, where he began to fall down a waterfall. They were very close to the waterfall already, but were tied to a tree trunk, hovering right at the edge.

Kagome noticed Shippou was falling down the waterfall, and promptly began screaming: "Help! Inuyasha! Help!"

Inuyasha realized that he had pushed Shippou into a raging waterfall, but he didn't hurry to take off his hakama, fold it neatly, lever himself up to the bank, and dive off.

Kagome furiously 'sat' him, which was disastrous, because now Inuyasha was plummeting down towards the rocky bottom of the falls faster than Shippou. It was a long way down.

Kagome screamed again, for Miroku. Miroku slowly put his staff in Sango's lap, rubbed his hands together for circulation, and got onto the bank. He delicately began climbing down the rope ladder that was there, inch by inch… _not_ diving down headfirst, as Kagome would have preferred.

He was only a few feet down when Shippou and Inuyasha hit the ground, Inuyasha first then Shippou seconds later. Kagome shrieked, then looked over the edge of the waterfall.

Inuyasha and Shippou weren't okay. On the contrary.

They were dead.

Kagome screamed. Not only for her lost companions, but for this story's lack of plot. She beat her fists up and down.

Suddenly, she felt an icy chill on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw nothing. Nervously, she said, "Who's there?"

She felt strangely un-upset about the loss of Inuyasha and Shippou. She knew that if she were, the author wouldn't know how to describe it. So there.

Kagome felt an icy chill again, on her other shoulder. She shuddered, wondering, _who the heck is doing this?_ She voiced her concerns again. No one responded.

Meanwhile, Sango had disappeared to look for Miroku, fondling his staff as she went.

Kagome reached up to her shoulder and patted it uncertainly. This was getting creepy.

A faint voice drifted across: "This'll be fun! What do we do again…?"

She didn't catch any more, however. She decided to leave. Maybe then these evils would leave her in peace, and she could grieve properly.

Just as she was getting off the boat, she felt something other than an icy chill on her neck.

It was a beaded necklace. Kagome fingered it in confusion, not able to see it, but able to feel its cold on her neck. It smelled like rosary. It reminded her of something.

It was Inuyasha's osuwari beads.

WHAT WERE THEY DOING ON HER NECK?!

Then, she heard a strong, clear voice: "Kagome!"

She was slammed to the ground, getting a faceful of dirt. Ow! Kagome rubbed her sore muscles, wincing as she rose up. Was that was she thought it was…?

It was.

Suddenly she was slammed to the ground again, although she hadn't heard anything. Were Inuyasha and Shippou doing this..?

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the loud, clear voice again.

"Kagome, this is Inuyasha. I've just transferred my osuwari beads onto YOUR neck, and whenever I say 'Kagome,' you get subdued. I can whisper it to myself so you can't hear… but you'll be subdued anyway. And don't think I won't stalk you… _Kagome_."

WHUMP. WHUMP. WHUMP.

'

'

'

'

A/N: I guess I should have warned you more that this is pointless rambling, since you're reading this. Oh well… go ahead and review, flame if you want, I can't say I'm not expecting them. This is just… drabble… and now Kagome has a stalker... whoo...


End file.
